Laurence Binyon
(1901). Courtesy Wikimedia Commons.]] Robert Laurence Binyon (10 August 1869 – 10 March 1943 ) was an English poet, dramatist, and art scholar. His most famous work, "For the Fallen," is well known from being used in Remembrance Sunday services. Life Pre-war Laurence Binyon was born in Lancaster, England. His parents were Frederick Binyon, a Quaker minister, and Mary Dockray. Mary's father, Robert Benson Dockray, was the main engineer of the railroad company of London and Birmingham. The family were Quakers.http://www.dictionaryofarthistorians.org/binyonl.htm Binyon studied at St Paul's School. Then he read Classics (Honour Moderations at Trinity College, Oxford, where he won the Newdigate Prize for poetry in 1891. Immediately after graduating in 1893, Binyon started working for the Department of Printed Books of the British Museum, writing catalogs for the museum and art monographs for himself. In 1895 his first book, Dutch Etchers of the Seventeenth Century, was published. In that same year, Binyon moved into the Museum's Department of Prints and Drawings, under Campbell Dodgson. In 1909, Binyon became its Assistant Keeper, and in 1913 he was made the Keeper of the new Sub-Department of Oriental Prints and Drawings. Around this time he played a crucial role in the formation of Modernism in London by introducing young Imagist poets such as Ezra Pound, Richard Aldington and H.D. to East Asian visual art and literature.Arrowsmith, Rupert Richard (2010). Modernism and the Museum: Asian, African, and Pacific Art and the London Avant-Garde. Oxford University Press. pp.103-164. ISBN 9780199593699 Many of Binyon's books produced while at the Museum were influenced by his own sensibilities as a poet, although some are works of plain scholarship - such as his four-volume catalogue of all the Museum's English drawings, and his seminal catalogue of Chinese and Japanese prints. In 1904 he married historian Cicely Margaret Powell, and the couple had three daughters. During those years, Binyon belonged to a circle of artists, as a regular patron of the Wiener Cafe of London. His fellow intellectuals there were Sir William Rothenstein, Walter Sickert, Charles Ricketts, Lucien Pissarro, Ezra Pound, and Edmund Dulac. ''For the Fallen'' *Main article: Ode of Remembrance Moved by the opening of the Great War and the already high number of casualties of the British Expeditionary Force, in 1914 Laurence Binyon wrote his For the Fallen, with its Ode of Remembrance, as he was visiting the cliffs near Pentire Head in north Cornwall (where a plaque commemorates it nowadays.) The piece was published by The Times newspaper in September, when public feeling was affected by the recent Battle of Marne. Today Binyon's most famous poem, For the Fallen, is often recited at Remembrance Sunday services in the UK, and an integral part of Anzac Day services in Australia and New Zealand, and November 11 Remembrance Day services in Canada. The third and fourth verses of the poem (although often just the fourth) "Titled; For the Fallen, the ode first appeared in The Times on September 21, 1914. It has now become known in Australia as the Ode of Remembrance, and the verse in bold above is read at dawn services and other ANZAC tributes." have so been claimed as a tribute to all casualties of war, regardless of nation. :They went with songs to the battle, they were young. :''Straight of limb, true of eyes, steady and aglow. :''They were staunch to the end against odds uncounted, :''They fell with their faces to the foe. :''They shall grow not old, as we that are left grow old: :''Age shall not weary them, nor the years condemn. :''At the going down of the sun and in the morning, :''We will remember them. In 1915, despite being too old to enlist in the First World War, Laurence Binyon volunteered at a British hospital for French soldiers, Hopital Temporaire d'Arc-en-Barrois, Haute-Marne, France, working briefly as a hospital orderly. He returned in the summer of 1916 and took care of soldiers taken in from the Verdun battlefield. He wrote about his experiences in ''For Dauntless France (1918) and his poems, "Fetching the Wounded" and "The Distant Guns", were inspired by his hospital service in Arc-en-Barrois. Post-war After the war, he returned to the British Museum and wrote numerous books on art; in particular on William Blake, Persian art, and Japanese art. His work on ancient Japanese and Chinese cultures offered strongly contextualised examples that inspired, among others, the poets Ezra Pound and W.B. Yeats. His work on Blake and his followers kept alive the then nearly-forgotten memory of the work of Samuel Palmer. Binyon's duality of interests continued the traditional interest of British visionary Romanticism in the rich strangeness of Mediterranean and Oriental cultures. In 1931, his two volume Collected Poems appeared. In 1932, Binyon rose to be the Keeper of the Prints and Drawings Department, yet in 1933 he retired from the British Museum. He went to live in the country at Westridge Green, near Streatley (where his daughters also came to live during the Second World War). He continued further writing poetry. In 1933-1934, Binyon was appointed Norton Professor of Poetry at Harvard. He delivered a series of lectures on The Spirit of Man in Asian Art, which were published in 1935. Binyon continued his academic work: in May 1939 he gave the prestigious Romanes Lecture in Oxford on Art and Freedom, and in 1940 he was appointed the Byron Professor of English Literature at University of Athens. He worked there until forced to leave, narrowly escaping before the German invasion of Greece in April 1941. Binyon had been friends with Ezra Pound since around 1909, and in the 1930s the two became especially friendly -- ”Pound affectionately called him "BinBin", and closely assisted Binyon with his Dante translation work. Another Binyon protege was Arthur Waley, whom Binyon employed at the British Museum. Binyon also introduced Robert Frost to the young Robert Bridges. Between 1933 and 1943, Binyon published an acclaimed translation of Dante's Divina commedia in an English version of terza rima. At his death he was also working on a major three-part Arthurian trilogy, the first part of which was published after his death as The Madness of Merlin (1947). He died in Reading, Berkshire, in 1943. Family His three daughters Helen, Margaret and Nicolete became artists. Helen Binyon (1904–1979) studied with Paul Nash and Eric Ravilious, illustrating many books for the Oxford University Press, and was also a marionettist. She later taught puppetry and published Puppetry Today (1966) and Professional Puppetry in England (1973). Margaret Binyon wrote children's books, which were illustrated by Helen. Nicolete, as Nicolete Gray, was a distinguished calligrapher and art scholar.John Hatcher, "Binyon, (Robert) Laurence (1869â€“1943)", Oxford Dictionary of National Biography, Oxford University Press, 2004 accessed 25 Aug 2008 Recognition Two of his poems, "Invocation to Youth" and "O World, be Nobler", were included in the Oxford Book of English Verse 1250-1900."Invocation to Youth". Arthur Quiller-Couch, editor, Oxford Book of English Verse 1250-1900 (Oxford, UK: Clarendon, 1919). Bartleby.com, Web, May 14, 2012. "O World be Nobler". Arthur Quiller-Couch, editor, Oxford Book of English Verse 1250-1900 (Oxford, UK: Clarendon, 1919). Bartleby.com, Web, May 14, 2012. There is a slate memorial at St. Mary the Virgin Church, Aldworth, Berkshire, where Binyon's ashes were scattered after death."Laurence Binyon," FindaGrave.com, Web, Nov. 13, 2011. On November 11, 1985, Binyon was among 16 Great War poets commemorated on a slate stone unveiled in Westminster Abbey's Poet's Corner.http://net.lib.byu.edu/english/wwi/poets/poets.html The inscription on the stone was written by a fellow Great War poet, Wilfred Owen. It reads: "My subject is War, and the pity of War. The Poetry is in the pity."http://net.lib.byu.edu/english/wwi/poets/Preface.html Edward Elgar set to music three of Binyon's poems ("The Fourth of August", "To Women", and "For the Fallen", published in the collection "The Winnowing Fan") as The Spirit of England, Op. 80, for tenor or soprano solo, chorus and orchestra (1917). Charles Villiers Stanford wrote incidental music for Binyon's play Attila in 1907. Publications Poetry *''Lyric Poems'' (1894) *''Porphyrion and other Poems'' (1898) *''Odes'' (1901) *''Death of Adam and Other Poems'' (1904) *''London Visions'' (1908) *''England and Other Poems'' (1909) *"For The Fallen", The Times, September 21, 1914 *''Winnowing Fan'' (1914) *''The Anvil'' (1916) *''The Cause'' (1917) *''The New World: Poems'' (1918) *''The Idols'' (1928) *''Collected Poems Vol 1: London Visions, Narrative Poems, Translations.'' (1931) *''Collected Poems Vol 2: Lyrical Poems.'' (1931) *''The North Star and Other Poems'' (1941) *''The Burning of the Leaves and Other Poems'' (1944) *''The Madness of Merlin'' (1947) English arts & myth *''Dutch Etchers of the Seventeenth Century'' (1895), Binyon's first book on painting. *''John Crone and John Sell Cotman'' (1897) *''William Blake: Being all his Woodcuts Photographically Reproduced in Facsimile'' (1902) *''English Poetry in its relation to painting and the other arts'' (1918) *''Drawings and Engravings of William Blake'' (1922) *''Arthur: A Tragedy'' (1923) *''The Followers of William Blake'' (1925) *''The Engraved Designs of William Blake'' (1926) *''Landscape in English Art and Poetry'' (1931) *''English Watercolours'' (1933) *''Gerard Hopkins and his influence'' (1939) *''Art and freedom''. (The Romanes lecture, delivered 25 May 1939). Oxford: The Clarendon press, (1939) Japanese & Persian arts *''Painting in the Far East'' (1908) *''Japanese Art'' (1909) *''Flight of the Dragon'' (1911) *''The Court Painters of the Grand Moguls'' (1921) *''Japanese Colour Prints'' (1923) *''The Poems of Nizami'' (1928) (Translation) *''Persian Miniature Painting'' (1933) *''The Spirit of Man in Asian Art'' (1936) Autobiography *''For Dauntless France'' (1918) (War memoir)\ Biography *''Botticelli'' (1913) *''Akbar'' (1932) Stage plays *''Brief Candles'' (Richard III's life as a verse-drama) *"Paris and Oenone", 1906 *''Godstow Nunnery: Play'' *''Boadicea; A Play in eight Scenes'' *''Attila: a Tragedy in Four Acts'' *''Ayuli: a Play in three Acts and an Epilogue'' *''Sophro the Wise: a Play for Children'' (Most of the above were written for John Masefield's theatre). See also * List of British poets References *Checkland, Olive (2002) Japan and Britain After 1859: creating cultural bridges. London: RoutledgeCurzon ISBN 0-7007-1747-1 *Giddings, Robert (1998) The War Poets. London: Bloomsbury ISBN 0-7475-4271-6. *Hatcher, John (1995) Laurence Binyon: poet, scholar of East and West. Oxford: Clarendon Press ISBN 0-19-812296-9 *Qian, Zhaoming (2003) The Modernist Response to Chinese Art: Pound, Moore, Stevens. Charlottesville: University of Virginia Press ISBN 0-8139-2176-7 Notes External links ;Poems *"For the Fallen". *"Koya San". * Selected Poetry of Laurence Binyon (1869-1943) - Biography & 4 poems (Angered Reason, For the Fallen, The Reformer, Stonehenge) at Representative Poetry Online. *Laurence Binyon at PoemHunter. Books; * *Texts of Laurence Binyon on Archive.org ;About * Laurence Binyon at Spartacus Educational. * Laurence Binyon (1869-1943) at the Victorian Web. * Category:Harvard University faculty Category:1869 births Category:1943 deaths Category:English poets Category:Alumni of Trinity College, Oxford Category:Employees of the British Museum Category:English curators Category:English librarians Category:Old Paulines Category:British World War I poets Category:People from Lancaster, Lancashire Category:19th-century poets Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets